The present invention relates to an apparatus for pressing folded printing products, such as newspapers, periodicals and parts thereof.
Such pressing apparatuses serve for compressing folded, multi-sheet printing products in the region of their fold and pressing out the air trapped between the sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,110 discloses such a pressing apparatus in which one of the pressing rollers of the pair of pressing rollers is mounted rotatably in pivotably mounted arms and is drawn by means of tension springs acting on these arms against the fixedly mounted, other pressing roller of the pair of pressing rollers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pressing apparatus of the described type and which, while of a space-saving design, is able even at a high conveying speed of the printing products to press the latter together very strongly and permanently in the fold region, without the printing products being damaged thereby.